I kissed a girl
by butterfly Hale
Summary: Edward y Jasper hacen una apuesta, con Emmett como juez y mente maestra detrás de cada prueba. Pero algo sale "mal", y Alice y Bella terminan besándose, despertando instintos de venganza y ¿algo más en ellas? -Juro que matare a Emmett, y a Jasper lo colgare por las bolas-dijo Alice furiosa sacandome semidesnuda del vestidor. ¿Qué rayos habia pasado? TODOS VAMPIROS.


**I kissed a girl**

**Sumario:** Edward y Jasper hacen una apuesta, con Emmett como juez y mente maestra detrás de cada prueba. Pero algo sale "mal", y Alice y Bella terminan besándose, despertando instintos de venganza y ¿algo más en ellas? TODOS VAMPIROS.

"_**Las mujeres son un manjar de dioses, si no las cocina el diablo".**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

Edward y Bella estaban jugando con Nessie en la sala, de la casa Cullen. El amor podía sentirse irradiar de todas partes, en la joven pareja. Así como también de otra joven pareja irradia una tensión sexual que pronto tomo toda el aura de la casa.

El rose de las ropas unas contra otras, el sonido de clik, clik, clik, de unos besos dados entre dos cuerpos de granito, y la excitación desprendida de sus poros… Todo comenzó a sentirse dentro del sótano.

Esa densa atmosfera de excitación comenzó a subir más y más, tanto que ya no estaba solo en sótano.

Bella y Edward escucharon los sonidos provenientes de piso de abajo, pero decidieron no darle importancia. Completamente desentendidos de la atmosfera que se empezaba a cernir sobre ellos, la lujuria los tomo desprevenidos.

Bella en un acto inocente y accidentado, al tratar de tomar uno de los lápices que se encontraban desparramados entre las piernas de Edward, rozo su entrepierna haciendo que Edward largara un gemido.

Nessie miro a su papá con una expresión preocupada. Ella nunca lo había escuchado hacer ese ruido y así se lo hizo saber a su madre tocándole la mejilla, preguntándole por qué su papi hizo ese ruido tan extraño.

Edward escucho la pregunta de su hija en su mente, al mismo tiempo que Bella recibía esa pregunta en la suya.

Edward se quedó duro, en todas las formas posibles. Cerró sus piernas en un acto rápido, para esconder la vergonzosa erección que se presentaba en sus pantalones a la vez que Bella sentía ganas de que la tierra la tragara y se la llevara al mismísimo infierno, para poder esconderse de su hija y su inocente pregunta, y al mismo tiempo deseando poder quemarse allí sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Nessie miro extrañada a sus padres, quienes tenían una cara de sufrimiento incomprensible. Intentó preguntar algo en voz alta, pero antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta, Bella la interrumpió.

-Nessie ¿quieres ir a la Push?-pregunto Bella desesperadamente- a la casa de Jake.

-Oh ni lo sueñes-gruño Edward, dándole paso a rabia en lugar del deseo.

Bella quito su escudo mental y prácticamente le grito a Edward a través de ella.

"_Déjala ir, y vayámonos a la cabaña ¡YA!_"

-No dejare que Nessie…

La tensión sexual aumentó haciéndose casi insoportable. Bella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y Edward no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada los labios de ella.

Si Nessie no estuviera aquí…pensó Edward invadido por la lujuria. Con el poco autocontrol del que disponía comenzó a buscar de dónde provenía la excitación que se cernía sobre ellos.

¡Rayos Jasper! pensó furioso.

Nessie vio el ceño de su papá fruncido y se sintió más extrañada aun que antes.

-Sabes que pequeña iras, pero ¡TE LLEVARA TIA ALICE!- grito la última parte.

-Estoy ocupada-se escuchó como respondía Alice desde el sótano con voz ahogada. Al oír la voz de Alice proviniendo de allí, Bella comprendió quién era el "emocionado".

-Lastima, de paso iríamos de compras-comento Bella con quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ni se te ocurra-la amenazo Alice quien apareció en la puerta de la casa, vistiendo solo una camisa a cuadros que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unos zapatos con tacón de aguja. Su mandíbula estaba manchada con labial rojo dándole la apariencia de un payaso.

Por la puerta que conectaba la sala con las escaleras del sótano, apareció un Jasper con todo el pelo revuelto, el torso desnudo manchado con el mismo labial rojo que Alice, con las palabras "Sexy y barato" marcadas en él. Edward y Bella apenas pudieron contener la risa al leer las palabras en el pecho de Jasper.

Bella pudo distinguir algo le colgada del pelo mientras él caminaba en dirección a Alice. Cuando él paso junto a Bella y Edward ellos pudieron ver el corpiño de Alice colgando del pelo de Jasper y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

En el cuarto de arriba Emmett completamente quieto escuchaba atentamente como su plan iba sobre la marcha. Una sonrisa tan grande como el gato de Alicia se extendía por su rostro.

-Bella por mucho que seas mi hermana y te hayas convertido en vampiro tu gusto por la ropa sigue siendo horrible- replico Alice ajena al hecho del porque sus hermanos se reían. De repente una alarma se prendió en su cabeza- ¡Por Dios!-grito escandalizada- ¡me estoy perdiendo la semana de la moda en Londres!

¡_Rayos_! Pensaron Bella y Edward haciéndose los desentendidos mientras jugaban distraídamente con el pelo de Nessie, como queriendo escudarse detrás de su hija.

-¡USTEDES! -dijo Alice apuntándolos con el dedo índice mientras se les acercaba con postura amenazante.

Jasper se ubicó, con el corpiño aun colgando de su pelo, en una esquina segura lejos de la línea de fuego de Alice.

-Nos descubrió- murmuro Edward aterrado. La cara que tenía Alice daba más miedo que escuchar cantar a Jessica Simpson en vivo.- Las amo, nenas, procuren dejar mis cenizas en la cama de Jacob, quiero molestarlo hasta en sus sueños- comenzó a pronunciar sus últimos deseos.- Nessie, te amo hija, por favor, por favor cómprate un suéter y nunca JAMAS te lo saques, menos delante de Jacob-le rogo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho y sostenía a Bella apretada a su costado con su brazo alrededor de su cintura.- Bella, amor de mi vida, nos vemos donde sea que vayamos. Antes de que muramos tengo que pedirte disculpas, fui yo quien te robo tus tampones cuando eras humana, pensé que eran tampones de oreja.

Bella giro su cabeza y miro a su esposo con diversión. Hay que era imbécil, el pobre idiota. Se salió de su agarre e intento tranquilizar a su cuñada.

-Alice, tranquila…iremos de compras-dijo con tono conciliador.- Voy a buscar las cosas de Nessie- termino con un suspiro. Era idiota pensar que se salvaría de toda la semana en la que, Alice literalmente se volvía completamente loca.

-¡Sí!-grito Alice empezando a dar saltitos.

Edward suspiro aliviado, al parecer hoy no moriría. Vio como Alice iba alegre detrás de Bella, y sintió lastima por su mujer, puede que hoy no murieran pero Bella iba a sufrir una tortura más terrible que la muerte. Salir de compras con Alice. Hasta el simple pensamiento de eso lo hacia estremecer.

Cuando las chicas salieron de la casa Cullen, Edward se giró furioso a enfrentar a Jasper.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa por la cabeza Jasper?- rugió. –Podrías controlarte ¿no?

-Mira quién habla. Si tú y Bella ya hasta parecen conejos. No sé a quién prefiero, si Emmett y Rosalie o a ti y a Bella- chasqueo la lengua en señal de desagrado.

-Pero no lo hacemos cerca de mi hija.

-Pero si cerca de mí. ¿Qué esperabas que haga cuando sus emociones son tan intensas? ¿Qué me masturbe como Mike Newton?- la desagradable imagen de Mike Newton lleno de granos cuando tuvo su peor época de masturbación trastornó la mente de los dos hermanos.-Rayos son ustedes los que me las tramiten….

Edward bufo.

-Admítelo Jasper no es por mí y Bella, es porque no eres capaz de mantenerlo dentro de los pantalones cuando ves la más mínima demostración de afecto…

-¿Quieres apostar quién no puede mantenerlo dentro?- siseo Jasper molesto.

-Apostemos- acepto Edward.

-¡Apuesta, apuesta, apuesta!- grito un muy emocionado Emmett.

"¿De dónde rayos salió?" pensó Edward.

-¿Emmett? ¿No deberías estar cazando?- pregunto Jasper haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Edward.

-Hay hermanitos… ¿qué sería de una apuesta sin mí como juez?- dijo Emmett mientras encerraba en un abrazo a sus hermanos.

-¿Tu el Juez?- pregunto Edward con escepticismo mientras buscaba algo en la mente de Emmett.

-Sí, el juez, tengo excelentes ideas…

-¿Qué buscas Emmett?-pregunto Jasper yendo al grano.

-Solo divertirme- respondió él con una sonrisa perversa extendiéndose por su rostro.

Jasper y Edward aceptaron recelosos la ayuda de Emmett preguntando que pasaba por la mente del oso….

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el auto de camino a la casa de Charlie…

-¿Nessie estas emocionada? Te quedaras con tu abuelito Charlie ¡toda la semana!-grito Alice pegando saltitos en el asiento delantero junto a Bella quien en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca fulmino con la mirada a su hermana.

-Alice lo siento pero voy a permitir que Renesme se quede con Charlie por tanto tiempo- replico lanzando dagas con la mirada.

-Oh Bella, necesitaremos más que solo una tarde para hacer las compras- suplico Alice-. Además Nessie podrá ir a La Push con más libertad, ya que Charlie querrá visitar a Sue.

"Demonios la enana sabe jugar sus cartas" pensó Bella fastidiada.

-Si mami, déjame, porfa…porfa- suplico Nessie poniendo la misma carita del gatito de Sherk.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-pregunto Alice con las manos juntas bajo su mentón.

-De acuerdo, pero saquen esas caritas- cedió. Alice y Nessie comenzaron a pegar saltitos en sus lugares.

Unas vez que dejaron a Nessie en la casa de Charlie, Alice y Bella cambiaron de asientos porque Alice comenzó a protestar por la forma de conducir de Bella.

-Enserio Bells, pero aun siendo vampiro sigues igual que antes. No entiendo por qué conduces como abuela…-refunfuño Alice haciendo berrinche en el asiento de copiloto.

Bella rodo los ojos. Se había cansado de explicarle a todos que ella se había criado así, respetando las leyes de tránsito, no como ellos que por poco con su forma alocada de conducir pasaban la siguiente dimensión como en la película "viaje hacia el pasado". Intento imaginarse quién sería el viejo científico en la familia, transformándolos a todos en su propia versión de un científico con los pelos parados y de color blanco.

-Quiero conducir, quiero conducir- comenzó a cantar Alice en voz alta tratando de fastidiar a Bella.

Bella paró el coche haciéndolo derrapar un poco. La cancioncilla de Alice le había fastidiado.

-Bien. Conduce –gruño Bella.

-Huy como te trae la neofitis-comento Alice.- No sé si te prefiero con esto o con tu periodo…

Bella le gruño a Alice quien salió de su lugar para cambiar de lugar con ella.

-Que modales- dijo Alice sarcástica para luego largar una risita.

Luego de un silencio prolongado en el que Bella había logrado calmarse, ella recién se había percatado de que estaban llegando al aeropuerto de Seattle.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Alice?-pregunto Bella.

-Tomamos nuestro vuelo- respondió Alice con naturalidad.

-¿Qué?

-¡Iremos a la semana de la moda en Londres! O lo que queda de ella- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido en la última parte.

-¡NO, no, no, no! -comenzó a negarse Bella con desesperación. Su mente comenzó a maquinar miles de formas de escapar de Alice sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Alice se giró hacia ella y la miro fijamente

-Bella vas por las buenas o por la malas- la amenazo Alice.- No te creas que se me olvido que se complotaron para hacérmela olvidar.

-Pero Ali…-comenzó a protestar Bella.

-Ali nada. Baja de coche Isabella- la zanjó.

Bella bajo resignada, preparándose mentalmente para lo que serían los tres días más largos de su existencia. No podía negarse, nada era más aterrador que la pequeña Cullen cuando se lo proponía.

Al ver que Alice se dirigía a un apartado especial del aeropuerto Bella se extrañó.

-Alice ¿no deberíamos ir a sacar nuestros pasajes?

-No hacen falta. Iremos en mi avión.

-¿QUÉ? –grito Bella entre desesperada y sorprendida. No sabía que Alice tenía un avión. En realidad, dudaba de que alguno de los Cullen supieran de su existencia.

-Veras Bella, se acerca mi cumpleaños- empezó a contar Alice mordiéndose el labio inferior con "inocencia" –y como Edward ya me ha regalado mi amado Porshe, pues quise auto-regalarme algo que deseo desde que me convertí…

-Al grano Alice- la instó.

Alice camino hasta la pista y alzo las manos presentando a su nuevo auto-regalo.

-Este es mi bebe volador- presento Alice.

-¡TE COMPRASTE UN SHEPT! – grito Bella.

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo Alice corriendo hacia el para intentar abrazarlo.

Bella sintió ganas desfallecer y peor aún, realmente quiso hacerlo cuando se enteró que era Alice quien lo iba a volar.

.

.

.

.

Mientras en la casa Cullen:

-Las reglas son fáciles: no pueden negarse a hacer lo que les diga y el primero al que se levante una tienda en los pantalones, pierde- explico Emmett.

-De acuerdo- aceptaron Jasper y Edward.

-Pero serán solo tres pruebas. No me fio de ti Emmett- agrego Edward.

-Hay hermanito, tu desconfianza hiere- inquirió Emmett tocándose el pecho en gesto dramático.

-¿Y cuando comenzamos?- pregunto Jasper.

-Para mañana tendré todo listo- dijo Emmett frotándose las manos maquiavélicamente.

* * *

_**N/A: **__**Bueno una nueva loca historia. Se me ocurrió que esta la podría hacer con ayuda de quien la lea, o sea, ustedes me dicen que locura les gustaría ver hacer a los hermanos Cullen y yo se los concedo. Vale todo. Ya tengo unas cuantas en mente. Subiré a medida que me digan. Espero les guste, créanme cuando les digo que va haber de todo. (?**_


End file.
